


倒计时，终止

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 时间规划局AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 德拉科·马尔福作为富家少爷衣食无忧地活了二十五年，从未想过绑架这种事竟然真的他妈的会发生在自己身上。而新纪元很操蛋的一点就是，你不可能在被绑架时说，“钱随便拿留我一条命就行”，因为“钱”已经字面意义上地和命等同起来了。抢劫，勒索，绑架，所有恶行为的都是同一个目标：时间。——既是要钱，也是要命。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	倒计时，终止

**Author's Note:**

> *时间规划局AU，部分设定有修改。基本上是时间变为交易单位，寿命和财富完全等同起来，“手表”清零人也就死了。成年人之间可以通过手腕/手臂接触交换时间，一些人会通过扳手腕从别人那里赢时间。  
> *无聊老套的起义故事一则，写崩了的新尝试（。

01

德拉科醒来时首先感知到的是难以透气的窒息感。

醉宿的余韵还未过去，脑袋嗡嗡作响，他深吸了口气，被拍打到口鼻间的塑料制品呛住，发现自己的视觉也被剥夺了，接着才后知后觉地意识到自己浑身上下都无法动弹，就像是有人拿什么东西牢牢束缚住了他的手脚——

蒙在他面部的黑色玩意被刷拉一声抽走，他听到一个上扬的声音：“你醒了。”

德拉科喘着气捕捉新鲜空气，他似乎在一辆车的副驾驶位上——那种他这辈子都没见过的极其简陋破烂的车，前方道路边的景致飞速地化成流线往后退，同样只扫一眼就知道是他从未涉足的领域。

驾驶位上的人察觉到他打量的视线转过头来，德拉科愣了两秒：“……是你？”

他不认识这个人，但他记得这双颇有些惊心动魄的绿眼。日复一日无聊的宴会，变数和新东西才是能引起他注意力的东西，而这个黑发绿眼的男人两者兼占，浑身上下的气质和新格林尼治区格格不入，却在不久前于马尔福家族名下的赌场以区区几十分钟赢走了几百年时间。

“是我，马尔福先生。”男人咧开一个笑，“你昨晚自己邀请了我的，不记得了吗？”

“什……”疑惑的问句被德拉科自己掐断在舌尖。被酒精分子缠绕的大脑终于彻底清醒过来，前一晚的回忆拼凑成断断续续的画卷一股脑地涌上来，晚会后半场的狂欢派对，飞舞的酒液灯光，摄人心魄的琥珀绿，然后……

该死，之后他就醉得什么也记不得了，再恢复意识时就已经被绑在这辆不知道要开到哪里去的破车上了。

德拉科·马尔福作为富家少爷衣食无忧地活了二十五年，从未想过绑架这种事竟然真的他妈的会发生在自己身上。

挣扎着拉开袖口，他稍稍松了口气。

新纪元很操蛋的一点就是，你不可能在被绑架时说，“钱随便拿留我一条命就行”，因为“钱”已经字面意义上地和命等同起来了。抢劫，勒索，绑架，所有恶行为的都是同一个目标：时间。既是要钱也是要命。

所以这个人绑架了他却没有拿走他时间就非常奇怪。（也有可能他已经拿了一点零头，但德拉科不知道。操，他以前可从来没注意过自己手臂上“月”之后的分位。）

德拉科瞟了眼那人大方搭在方向盘上的手。

“你的时间……你干了什么？”他目瞪口呆，没记错的话这家伙前一晚还有几百年积蓄，几小时内就被挥霍得只剩五个月了？

“时间管理者。”黑发男人简单地解释，手腕搁上关口的收费器。他付掉了一个月。

德拉科知道这群人，马尔福家常和他们打交道，有一两个甚至是家族熟识。时间管理者，不受古灵阁约束直接效命于那位大人，负责管控处理各时区时间偷盗等事务。

如果被时间管理者认定违法，被收缴到只剩几天乃至几小时才是正常事。起码在德拉科从自家赌场里听说的是这样。但眼前这人却还剩下好几个月……

绿眼从后视镜对上他的视线，那人仿佛看穿了德拉科的疑问，“我挣脱机器揍了那群人一顿跑出来的。”他轻描淡写道，“现在应该已经上通缉名单了。”

“……”那可真是好极了。

车速减慢下来，窗外的景象颠覆了德拉科整个人生前二十五年对人类生活环境的认识。

第12时区，原来贫民窟是这样的。

车在一个狭窄的小巷里停下。德拉科注意到轮胎前两三米横着一具了无生气的尸体，小臂上一排暗红刺眼的“0”。黑发男人松开他身上除了手部的束缚，拽着他走进一个后门。

“欢迎来到猪头酒吧，亲爱的人质先生。”

02

魔法世界新纪元的建立已有上千年。

在新纪元，“时间就是金钱”变成现实，时间取代物质成为交易货币。

巫师们的左手前臂出现荧绿的电子表带，自满17岁之时开始生效，一旦清零生命便也走到尽头。清泉如水不能当饭吃，几乎所有赖以生存的东西都需要用时间购买，但随着成年开启的倒计时却只有一年。假如不能在用完这一年之前挣来新的时间，就只能眼睁睁看着腕表清零、接受死亡。

整个魔法世界被人为分成12个时区，富有程度按序号增大而递减。时区之间的人员流动是受到严格限制的，入关需要支付昂贵费用，从低财富区进入高一级的时区费用比反过来更高上几倍。

但尽管家里有的是时间，德拉科活这么大也基本没出过自己生活的新格林尼治区，除了小时候有次去第2区参加一个活动。

从今早睁眼到现在接收到的这些信息，着实让他脑子有些运行不畅了。

绑架他的人拉着他进入一个拥挤昏暗的空间，浓重的味道熏得德拉科差点反胃。

“五分钟？太贵了吧，上周还只要四分钟一杯！”柜台前有人在大声抱怨。

“你也可以出门左转去买提神剂。”老板娘说，“上头要求的，我没有办法。”她转身系上围裙，几不可察地叹了口气。

“那边的，扳手腕去外面！”她喊道，“这里严禁赌时间。”*

德拉科被带到一个隐蔽角落，黑发男人推开房间门，还没来得及说话便被抱了个满怀。

“哈利！”红棕长发的女孩扑在他身上，“梅林啊你总算回来了。我们都快担心死了。”

被称作哈利的人微笑着放开她：“嗨，金妮。”

又有几个人走来和他打招呼，德拉科被一个人扔在门口，直到其中一人注意到他的存在。

“老大可真行，还真带人回来了。”棕皮肤青年吹了个口哨。

哈利锤了他一拳：“少给我贫，迪安。介绍一下，马尔福家的少爷。”

满屋子看着他的视线让德拉科感觉自己是只待宰的肥猪。“这小少爷到底有多富裕，让我们见识见识？”有个人朝他走过来。

那人被哈利抓住手肘拦在半路。绿眼在屋里人身上扫了一圈，语气平淡但不影响其中严肃的警告意味，“保密事项早前就说过了，而你们都是我认为值得信任的人。另外，别随便打人家主意。”

他说完松开另一人的手臂。德拉科注意到那人的时间多了半个月。

劫持人家不抢时间反而用自己的时间去安抚想揩油的人，多半是有病。他看着黑发男人沿着房间转一圈握过每个人的手臂，最后停在一个红发男人身边低头耳语。余额三天——看来不仅有病还是个不要命的。

满脸油垢的红头发抬起头，目光凝在德拉科身上打量一圈。“腐朽的资本味。”他鄙夷地评价，转开漫起愤恨的目光，“这家伙身上的时间比7到12区所有人加起来还要多吧。”

“不止，”哈利摇摇头，“他爸的贮蓄都够我们活好几个永生。”

“希望他真能值那么多时间。”红头发冷哼一声。

所以到头来还是个俗套的勒索故事。他不担心家里没有足够积蓄把自己赎回去，但马尔福小少爷自成年起就没有离开保镖单独行动过，被一群陌生人虎视眈眈地盯着，到底还是不太舒服。

有视线落在泛着荧绿的前臂，德拉科下意识拉起袖子。

爱尔兰口音的男人发出一声轻蔑的鼻音，站起来往门口走去。“小少爷，别怪我没提醒过你，人们会像闻到腐肉的兀鹫一样一眨眼就把你撕碎的。”

他也只有五十年而已……德拉科现在不知道该不该后悔昨晚没找卢修斯再要点时间了。

思及昨晚，他突然想起一个从清醒过来到现在都没来得及思考的严肃问题。

他看向黑发男人的眼神逐渐惊恐起来：“我们昨晚不会真的上……”

哈利直接抬手劈晕了并未设防的小少爷。但这没能阻止大部分听力良好的人辨认出没被说完的“上床”一词，一瞬间各种复杂玩味的眼神落在两人身上。

“看什么看，任务都完成了？”哈利翻了个白眼，“时间太多了可以还给我。”

*扳手腕赌时间：力量和心理博弈，控制力强的人可以在手臂接触时从另一方身上拿来时间

03

“你到底要干什么？”德拉科终于还是忍不住问出了口。

自他再次醒来就被迫在各种奇奇怪怪的地方穿行，德拉科能猜到是躲避追捕，这也能解释为什么带着他的人是又一个陌生面孔。他并不能确定这是个真正的陌生人还是那个黑头发家伙用复方汤剂假扮而成，虽然从自己手臂上仍然维持着大数额的表上看，后者可能性较大。

双手依然被束缚着，却是和自己的手截然不同的粗粝大手：那么他自己也被复方汤剂变成了他人的容貌。

德拉科不是很想知道复方汤剂是怎么在他昏迷的状态下进入食道的。

身前的棕发男人正从窗口望向对面的建筑。古灵阁第八分行，这么说他们已经离开第12时区到了第8时区。

没有人质会主动招惹绑匪，但德拉科实在觉得手腕被抓得有些痛。

“老实点。”男人不客气地说，“你的魔杖还在我这儿。”

街上已经有了对黑发绿眼男人的通缉，德拉科眯起眼睛，哈利·波特，那家伙的全名。

通缉犯出现在古灵阁这种到处是眼线的地方显然是找死，通缉犯劫持的人质也不可能没事人一样进去又出来。至于顶着其他人脸的两个人，谁知道他们账户里是不是个零蛋，最重要的是他们不可能通过魔力检测……

德拉科又看了眼似乎在思索什么的棕发男人，觉得自己对他身份的猜想多半八九不离十。尽管从头到尾只相处了一天不到，那个叫波特的家伙身上有些特质却是很难忘，和其他那些他以前从未接触过的贫民窟居民又有所不同。

简单点讲，波特绝对是那种德拉科这辈子也不会碰到第二个的奇葩。

面前疑似奇葩的人时间只剩下二十几分钟了。不知道他又打算怎么解决自己的生存危机……德拉科正这么想着，突感手臂一阵痛，右臂不知何时被对方牢牢握住，“没办法了，古灵阁现在进不去。”

“你——”他的嘴巴被那人另一只手捂住。那手上的时间正在飞速增长，而与之相对的，不用看也知道他自己的时间大大减少。最糟糕的是他完全无法反抗，只能眼睁睁看着对方大肆行盗。

操。德拉科感到从未有过的恐惧兜头而下，梅林啊我才二十五岁我甚至还没结婚生子我还没活够——

“如果不是你家的看门狗多管闲事，我也不需要拿你的时间。”男人放开他。

德拉科愣了几秒才反应过来他的意思。所以这人真是波特。敢情绑架我你还有理了？！他看着自己手上三天不到的余额，心凉得透底，惊怒交加。

“你出老千被抓了才造反的吧？我告诉你我爸爸会知道这整件事的——”

“你爸已经知道了，我也没有违规赌博。”波特不耐烦地揪着他走进另一条小巷，“你们这群人还真都他妈够自以为是。”

“那时间管理者怎么会来收缴你的时间？”

男人冷笑一声。“我怎么知道，你不如去问问你们‘那位大人’？”

“……”

那位大人，神秘人，连名字都不能直呼的人，随便怎么讲都好，整个魔法世界至高无上的实际掌权人。据传新纪元的时间交易制度便是由他建立，见过这个巫师的人里还活着的寥寥无几，现在的人大多把他当做一个畏惧的符号——没有人敢以这样轻蔑的语气谈论那位大人，从来没有。

夜色在傍晚降临，他们终于坐进了一家小店不起眼的角落。

德拉科的束缚暂时被解除了，但他知道自己只要一动弹立马会被重新拷起来，甚至会连即将到口的饭都没得吃。梅林在上，他已经整整一天滴食未进了。

等待上菜的时间里他被饭店另一边痛苦的呻吟吸引了注意力，两个受伤的人正捂着伤口。不待思考，又有几个人互相搀扶着摔进门，其中一个大声问老板有没有白鲜，得到否定答案后转身朝同伴耸肩：忍着吧伙计。

德拉科想起一路碰上过不少这样的人，不由皱起眉：“这怎么回事？”

正在翻阅一沓羊皮纸的波特只是略略抬了下眼，头便又低了下去：“幻影移形分体事故啊，你上课没认真学吧？”

我他妈当然知道是分体！德拉科不禁气急，可是哪来这么多人一天到晚幻影移形的，找死么？

“大部分人没有时间使用交通工具。”波特好心地补充。

这是双重意义的没有时间，或支付不起使用壁炉飞路和飞天扫帚的高昂费用，或剩余的时间已经经不起耗在公交车上的漫长时光。幻影移形不收费且十分迅速，大街上也不会设禁止屏障，所以尽管有几乎无法避免的受伤代价，它依然成为了很多人通勤出行的首选。

情理之中的真相，从来对这些事没概念的马尔福少爷不知该作何感想。

菜品端上来时波特依然在端详手里的布袋，那是他下午从一个偏僻屋子里取出来的，里面的东西沉甸甸的，大约因施过空间咒或变形咒辨不出到底是什么。不知道为什么看着属于黑发绿眼男人的灵魂塞在这样一副普通的躯壳里很奇怪，德拉科观察着他，想起那人额头上还有一道别致的闪电形伤疤。

服务员迟迟没有走开，德拉科疑惑地转过头，对上年轻男人笃然地震的瞳孔。对面的人也意识到不对劲，但他反应很快，几乎是抬头的一瞬间就猛地抓住服务员的手腕，同时快速念出一个咒语。

玻璃窗上映出模糊的淡金色，看来灌给他的复方汤剂量不够多，这会儿已经开始失效了：德拉科正顶着一张和寻人悬赏令上一模一样的脸。

“只要你不说出去，就可以得到十年时间。”哈利说着亮出自己的表。

那他妈是我的时间！德拉科愤怒地叫喊，服务员却没有任何反应。该死，波特对他用了静音咒。

“我需要你立下牢不可破的誓言。”哈利继续说，声音压得很低。

服务员犹豫着点了头。

无耻之徒！静音咒终于解除时德拉科恶狠狠地骂道。

哈利不为所动重新给他加上束缚，“我会还给你的，如果事情顺利的话。”

你要怎么还？德拉科觉得好笑，一个连古灵阁都已经进不去的人，难道他说的“事情”是指抢银行？他也不觉得波特的账户里有十年那么多的时间。

他想起刚刚那笔邪恶的交易，服务员激动得语无伦次，喃喃着终于可以带家人去新格林尼治区了。德拉科感到一阵讽刺，这些人梦寐以求踏进新格林尼治区的时间筹码，实际上还是来自他这个来自新格林尼治的人。

他转而又意识到一个问题。“你那天是怎么进入新格林尼治的？”

“有个人给了我他全部的时间。”哈利把他带进一条小道，拿起魔杖对准他。

全部的时间？德拉科愣了一下。有什么人会主动把自己的命送给另一个人挥霍？这完全不符合逻辑。他越来越感到这整件事都很蹊跷，或许并不是单纯的劫财绑架。但不等他再问出什么，就眼看着正指着自己施易容混淆咒的魔杖毫无预兆地飞了出去。

“除你武器。”巷口响起一个声音，一道强光照过来，许多个黑影迅速将两人包围。

“站在原地不动，就留你们一条命。”

04

新格林尼治区，时间圣殿内。

“My Lord.”卢修斯·马尔福几乎是恳求地说，眉眼间的焦躁不安不言而喻。

沙发上的人漫不经心地瞥他一眼，并不掩饰的轻蔑闪过猩红的眼。“不是已经派西弗勒斯带人去了吗，没有消息？”

“有……”淡金长发的男人犹豫着道，斟酌怎样的措辞才能不引起对方震怒，“但那些人提供的‘目击爆料’很快都被证实是虚假无用的。”

令人不适的沉默悬在屋里，就在现任马尔福家主即将失去希望之时，被他尊称为大人的人终于开口了。“你若是真这么担心德拉科的性命，那就去做好了。”

卢修斯如获大赦地走了。一万年时间不是小数字，如果可以的话他自是不希望把哪怕一分秒流失给贫民窟的人，可儿子的安危还是重中之重，他们没得选择。无论顺从绑匪付出赎金的行为会迎来伏地魔大人怎样的惩罚都只能接受了，哪怕是……剥夺整个家族永生的权利。

“Lord，哈利·波特的资料查出来了。”伏地魔的心腹之一贝拉特里克斯走进来。“是詹姆·波特和那个泥巴种的儿子……不知道您还记不记得？”

几段影像在脑海里划过，“创世者”不置可否，接过资料。不知死活违抗新世界法则甚至早饭起义的人多得是，但大多数根本在能搅起一点浪花前就被销声匿迹，能让他留下印象的千年来也是少数。

伏地魔记得二十几年前那场荒唐闹剧。时间财富尚算充裕的波特家独子带着他的泥巴种妻子还有布莱克家的叛徒，企图打破整个魔法世界的时间平衡，用那群人的话来说是“劫富济贫”。

可笑至极。

还真是一脉相承的愚蠢和不自量力，他在心里冷笑，不同以往的行事作风让他决定亲自去会会这个胆大包天的家伙。

伏地魔的视线在落到档案上出生年月一栏时顿住了。

7月31日。七月的末尾。

新纪元还未建立时，有巫师曾作出一个预言，将他的命运与一个“将在某个七月末出生”的男孩联系在一起。伏地魔的脚步自然不会因此而停滞，预言他不日暴毙的无稽之谈到处都是，新纪元的建立便是最好的反击。

但一个出自拥有占卜天赋家族巫师的预言，似乎不能也草率地被归进这一类。千年过去，世界风平浪静依旧，那预言却像跟细小隐秘的针扎进某个角落沉寂着，在此刻被触发，破土而出警铃大作。

一些久远的记忆翻上来。创世者眯起眼，起身化作一道黑烟消失在原地。

05

德拉科又被静音咒堵住了嘴。

这不能怪他，任何第一次遇到时间大盗的人都不可能淡定得毫无反应，尽管他自被绑架后一直在被刷新世界观，时间被抢劫得只剩一小时不到还是件能把人直接吓昏厥的事——当然他也不敢昏厥，搞不好以后就再也没法睁开眼睛了。

更恐怖的是波特也只剩下半个多小时了。

（事实上如果不是还有他被强行拿走的山楂木魔杖，他们可能已经死了。波特告诉他时间大盗们几乎从来不会放弃任何一秒时间。奇怪的是波特用他的魔杖看起来竟然顺手得很。）

如果说之前德拉科还能确定即使被抢了时间，卢修斯的时间汇过来前自己这个人质肯定还是会有生命安全保障，现在就完全不是这么回事儿了。

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”波特忍无可忍，“放心吧死不了的你，只剩几分钟时才能续上时间活下去的大有人在，你有什么好叫的！”

然后德拉科就被剥夺了说话的权利。

他和波特一起挤在一个奇怪的流质材料制成的透明斗篷里，艰难但快速地在街上移动。这个他从没见过的东西内部对两个成年男人来说实在小得过分，两人以胸膛靠后背的姿势紧贴在一起，死亡威胁下飙升的心跳像激烈的二重奏在狭小空间里回荡，空气闷热潮湿得德拉科几乎喘不过气来。

哈利同样在经历生理和心理上的双重窒息。早就预料到会出现各种棘手状况，偏偏接连遇上最坏的情况。他们到底没有那么多可用的时间，供不起又一个凤凰社成员在第7时区接应。而他必须活着赶到第6时区与卢娜及赫敏汇合。

时间大盗都是不知满足的家伙，没能完成的易容咒下辨认出马尔福少爷简直小菜一碟，高额悬赏就是块即将到手的猪肉。时间管理者闻风而来，现在整个时区都被设下了屏障禁止幻影移形。

哈利忍不住想难道梅林也被那老光头蛊惑了，要灭亡反抗者，维持这邪恶的时间交易制度。

手腕上的倒计时分位进入个位数。

两个都是。

没有了某人的鬼哭狼嚎，隐形衣里只剩急促炽热的呼吸喘气声。德拉科被拉着跌跌撞撞地向前跑，他盯着那两串贴在一起剧烈晃动闪烁的荧绿色数字一刻也无法移开，总觉得下一秒就会心跳骤停。

如果他就这么死了的话，就会是和绑架自己的人一起死在一个神秘的隐身斗篷下，别人连尸体都看不到。这几乎荒诞得有点好笑了，如果他们不是真的快死了的话。

前方可以模糊望见古灵阁分行的牌匾，德拉科恍惚听见有响亮的欢呼声爆发，庞大人群争先恐后地向那扇并不大的门移动，混乱得像锅煮坏掉即将爆炸的魔药。

哈利的眼睛亮了起来。“你爸来救你了。”

“什么？”德拉科根本不知道他在说什么。

五分钟倒计时。

哈利顾不上再解释，拽着人一路上气不接下气地挤进人群，拼命往古灵阁柜台前凑。卢修斯·马尔福一定已经按他们所要求的付出了赎金，向第5到12时区所有的账户转账了定额时间，平分一万年。

三分钟倒计时。

天上掉时间，古灵阁承受不住疯狂的群众陷入瘫痪，任凭妖精们和赶来的时间管理者们如何试图维持秩序都无济于事。

一个极好的混进去的时机。

一分钟。

德拉科浑身紧绷到无法自主控制大脑和躯体，耳边声音嘈杂，只能看着自己的手腕被抓着按到时间交易机上，荧绿的数字以他看不清的速度飞快增长，接着身体又被好几个人推搡着脱离了机器。

他愣愣地看着手腕上将近十年的时间，想起刚刚最后看到的数字是四十秒。

差一点就真的死了。

有声音在他耳边吼着什么，德拉科转头看到咬牙切齿的波特，和对方身后不远处正向这里移动的穿着制服长袍的人。

“你他妈梦游完了没？！”

眼前是一双亮得吓人的绿眼。在他们都没有注意到的时候，波特也恢复回了自己原本的样貌。黑发青年凑得很近，两人鼻尖都快碰到一起，德拉科盯着眼前放大的脸一句话也说不出来。

波特似乎要气疯了，他呆滞地想。

时间管理者越走越近，下一刻德拉科就被一股大力撞得抵到了一根柱子上。

有什么东西覆在后脑将他的头往下压，波特的动作快到他几乎什么也没看清就感到嘴唇上一阵刺痛，下意识打开的口腔即刻被湿滑占领。

一个吻。来自波特的吻。

德拉科尚未成功上线的大脑彻底死机了。

06

余光里制服的袍角在原地顿了顿，哈利等着时间管理者掉头走远，这才猛地松开嘴和手。

他说不清为什么刚刚想都没想就选择了这种并不雅观的解围方法，虽然幻身咒和混淆咒对时间管理者并不管用，立刻披上隐形衣逃出去倒也不是不可能。

抬头看了眼近在咫尺的铂金发丝，他评价道：“你这个头发太显眼了，真应该剃了。”想了想又补充道，“把你的手臂遮好了。”

被他抵在墙上的青年没有给回应，还在喘气，视线下垂着落在……自己嘴唇上。

操，他开始后悔了。

哈利艰难地拉着那个自从遇上时间大盗后就没正常过的小少爷翻出了古灵阁。

藏匿点是临时找的，现在第7时区到处都是时间管理者，偷渡出去几乎不可能。富家少爷显然对这种脏乱差的环境完全无所适从，但哈利没时间也并不想处理它，转头就挥着魔杖忙碌起来。

直到他意识到一道似乎在自己身上、尤其是脸部停留了过久的视线。真麻烦。

放下东西，哈利很故意地把鼻尖凑到青年眼睛下面：“你这样会让我以为你还是个小处男，马尔福少爷。”

“……”

德拉科差点就要把“昨天晚上我们到底有没有睡过”问出来了。

这个问题因为那个莫名其妙的吻而重新在脑海里盘旋不去。马尔福少爷当然不是什么未经人事的雏儿，不需要工作的公子哥们整天的生活就只有派对晚宴，他也不知道为什么会突然开始在意这件事——也许是因为只有这个家伙绑架了自己。

又或许只是因为……哈利·波特这个人很特别。各方面意义上。

德拉科不知道自己是怎么回事，从他第一天远远在自己家名下赌场里看到那双绿眼后鬼使神差地走过去搭讪起，就没有一件事是正常的。

波特的出现仿佛往他脑子里塞了一大把芨芨草，并且还随着时间推移堵塞得越来越严重。

比如他好像到现在为止都根本就没动过趁机逃跑的念头。

甚至在刚才和时间赛跑时，他竟有那么一瞬觉得似乎就那么和波特死在一起也不算太糟。他一定是疯了。

波特的鼻息打在脸上有些痒，德拉科别过脸：“为什么还不放了我？你说过我爸爸已经付了赎金了。”

“你见过说话算话的绑匪吗？”

哈利看着他哑口无言的样子笑了一下，往下探咬住另一对唇瓣。

这个奇葩接吻都是用咬的吗？德拉科痛得嘶声吸气，肯定破皮流血了，真他妈疼，操。他决定用同样的野蛮方式报复回去。

分开时两人都喘得不轻，也不知道过了多久，反正现在时间很多——德拉科不得不承认劫后余生的感觉太他妈好了，他眼中原本平平无奇的几年时间突然充足得像够活一辈子。

“你要把我带去哪里。”

德拉科问了浮上脑袋的第一个问题，并没指望会有回答，哈利却挑起眉像是真的思考了起来，最后说：“看情况。也有可能直接把你送回家哦，反正最后都要去新格林尼治。”

去找死吗，德拉科心说，那里可没这种地方给你藏身。“你要造反啊？”他懒洋洋地问。

“观察力不错，确实如此。”哈利爽快地承认了，“但不是我，是‘我们’。”

德拉科还没反应过来，“等下，喂，我为什么要……”

哈利笑出了声。“靠你造反啊，”手指抬了抬德拉科的下巴，“也挺好的，连投降都免了，失败的话卖身赎罪就是了。”

“对了，”他突然收敛笑容正色起来，“你去过时间圣殿么？”

“什么？”德拉科还在思量对方话里的真实性，“不，呃，但是我爸爸有时会去。”应该是去见‘那位大人’。“……你要去时间圣殿？”

“差不多吧。我想你应该也没去过格林尼治天文台？”

德拉科摇头。他甚至都没听说过这个地方。

“想想你们时区为什么会叫新格林尼治区。”哈利提示道。

那位大人定的呗，还能怎么，德拉科腹诽。哈利对他的疑惑与不屑并不介意。“正常，大部分人都不知道。告诉你也无妨，新纪元的第一个时钟就在那个天文台里。”他的语气有些兴致盎然起来，“想想看，如果那个钟被炸掉，就这样，砰！……”

“等等等等。”德拉科终于开始意识到对话里不对劲的地方，“你，不是，你们真的要造反啊？！”

“我们看这玩意不顺眼很久了。”哈利指着手腕上荧绿色的数字带。

……所以还不是一般的造反。

——这群人想要推翻整个世界赖以生存的基础。

“你们疯了，”德拉科不可置信地瞪大眼，“这怎么……”

“这怎么可能？”哈利扔给他一包压缩饼干，“你从来没有想过这世界原本应当是怎样吧。”

“换个说法，你想过麻瓜们是怎么生活的吗？”

07

德拉科对麻瓜世界一无所知。

麻瓜们不以时间为交易单位，哈利说，就连最穷的人都能活到自然老死的年纪。

没听过“自然老死”这个概念吧，觉得很奇怪是不是。他的表情像是在笑又不太像，曾经我们巫师也是会自然死亡的，我们的平均寿命比麻瓜们长，没错，但我们也会死，在一两百岁的时候。

所以一千年前那时候，每个人一辈子拥有的时间是恒定且不会被消耗掉的？德拉科无法想象没有了手腕上那个表的生活会是怎么样。

确切地说，人们不用担心哪天手臂上倒计时清零就会暴毙街头，每个人的寿命长短不一样，但他们都不会知道自己确切的死期。哈利的语气像是在憧憬什么美好的东西，脸在月光与阴影交融下朦胧不清。人们会慢慢地变苍老，会有皱纹，头发会变得花白，然后在某天，当心脏不再有力气跳动时，安详地离去。

听起来很神奇，德拉科干巴巴地说。他当然不知道这些，学校里的历史书上对新纪元之前的年代都是一笔带过，对麻瓜世界的形容词也只有“落后”“低下”。

那个世界也不存在永生。哈利瞥他一眼，你爸几岁了？

573……

比我想得还要长一点，哈利说。知道他为什么能活这么久吗？因为每天都有很多人死掉。

德拉科皱起眉，这说的是什么话？

你不会以为这世界上的时间总数真是无穷无尽的吧，哈利似乎在翻白眼，他举起一包刚刚扔过来的压缩饼干：这东西不久前还只要三分二十秒一包，现在四分钟了。

他叹了口气。我听说你们有些人看不起麻瓜出身的人，但人家其实都根本不想变成巫师。谁想要随时随地都可能死掉的生活，傻逼吗？

他们都说魔力觉醒是个诅咒。哈利的声音渐渐低下去，宛如自言自语。

“他们”显然是指寿命有限、会变得苍老的麻瓜。

“那……人‘老了’之后到底是怎么样的。”德拉科问。在新纪元，人们的身体代谢到30岁时就停止了，此后无论或多久，容貌都再也不会变化。他想象不出对方描述的那种样子，那不会——那不会很可怕吗？

“我进入新格林尼治区的时间就是一位老人给我的。”哈利沉默了一会后说。

“他……他是自从前的世界活到现在的，直到几天前。”

直到他执意放弃生命把所有的时间给了我。他在心里补完这句话。哈利从未在自己手臂上见过那么多的时间，那些静默着增长的数字让他心跳如擂鼓，巨大的悲伤无助和仿佛源源不断的时间同时将他压在原地动弹不得。

你是被选中的人，邓布利多的语气第一次也是最后一次如此严肃，时机已到，我等待千年就是为了这一刻——我知道你不会浪费我的时间，孩子。

哈利不知道为什么自己在和一个人质说这些，这无疑是个糟糕的选择，但他控制不住。也许只是因为黑夜太过漫长。总是在奔走，他几乎不记得上一次有时间和人“聊天”是什么时候的事了。

他隔着眼帘打量自己的“聊天对象”。德拉科·马尔福比哈利预计得更加年轻，他都可以肯定这小少爷甚至还没到身体停止代谢的年龄。一朵真正的温室里的花朵，没接触过外界风雨，同样无法知悉自己生存所倚仗的土壤里究竟有多少污秽。

说到底也是个无法拥有命运掌控权的人而已。

窗外很寂静，只能远远地听到尚未平息的混乱声响。德拉科后知后觉地开始感到困顿，打了个哈欠，盖过了哈利在同一时间响起的声音。

随后，他看到点点银光在黑暗中汇聚、成型，一只发光的牡鹿从杖尖蹦出——十英寸的山楂木，他的魔杖。

“这是什么？”他从没在任何书上见过这种魔法。

“呼神护卫。”黑发男人顺手得像是在用自己的魔杖，那头银白牡鹿仿佛有生命似的跃出窗户消失在夜色里。

“守护神只有用一个人最快乐的记忆才能被召唤出。”

大概又是某个“千年前盛行但随着新纪元一起消失了”的法术。和他所学过见过的任何一个咒语都不同，它让人感觉更柔和、更……强大。

你几岁了。

二十五，哈利说。

原来也才和我一样大啊，德拉科迷迷糊糊地想。

浓重睡意逐渐将他侵蚀。半梦半醒间，他恍惚着又看到窗棂间闪烁的银点，朦胧却美丽，像是夜空中最亮的明星。

08

“哈利·波特。”男人的声音很阴沉，就像他的表情一样。“交出魔杖，放开马尔福先生。”

与他对视的绿眼平静无波，毫不示弱。

“你还有十秒。”

半小时前。

哈利觉得自己大概一辈子的运气都在几天前透支在了马尔福家的赌场里，或者只是黑夜烧坏了他的脑子——他在离开藏身点几十分钟才发现竟然丢了伪装用的复方汤剂。冒险回去取显然是不明智的，但跨越时区时没可能继续用隐形衣……

马尔福那该死的显眼的金发。

“波特……”

“闭嘴！”心烦意乱的哈利条件反射回道，过了几秒才意识到那声音里奇怪的不对劲感。

顺着德拉科视线望去，路口躺着两个人，裸露的手臂上均是一串暗红色的零。哈利认出其中一个正是前一天晚上刚从他们这里得到十年贿赂的餐馆服务员，那么另外一个女性……

时间大盗，当然。那两个人甚至没能活着走出这个时区。

沉默片刻，哈利抓着德拉科的手腕转身离开。

后者身上已经不再有束缚魔法，但他们都默契地没有提起这件事。

十五分钟前。

“报告长官，发现目标行踪。”

“行动。”男人言简意赅地下令。顿了顿，又道：“要抓活的，大人有交代。一切之前首先保证人质安全。”

十二分钟前。

哈利掏出口袋里发热的金币，而后飞快地塞了回去。

德拉科紧贴着他一起挤在隐形衣里，窒息感又开始在全身蔓延。他想他该趁此机会抢回自己的魔杖的，手却始终抬不起来。

五分钟前。

“我有个问题……”

“说。”哈利撬开铁栏杆门爬进去，德拉科犹豫片刻也跟了进去。梅林的袜子，这通风管道可真脏。

“你说的那个曾经的巫师世界，难道所有人财富都是一样多的么？”德拉科思来想去还是觉得炸掉整个世界的运行基础太过疯狂，一路上越想越不对劲。万一那个钟被毁了以后全世界的人都跟着死了怎么办？

“不，贫富差异当然是有的。”哈利踢开最后一道口子，底下的凉风顺着灌上来，“虽然我的确看不惯你们这些人，但——”

“那样的话和现在有什么区别？”大费周章不惜赔上自己甚至全世界的命造反，结果就算成功也消灭不掉他们这群富裕的人？简直不可理喻。

哈利的动作停了下来。“哈，好问题。”

“只不过答案实在再明显不过了。”他轻笑一声。

“区别就在于可以活着。”

可以活着。可现在人们不也活着吗，拥有充裕时间的人活得久一些而已，那些永生的人……德拉科来不及细想就被拽着沿管道一坠而下，呼啦啦的风声中有些细碎想法溜走，快得来不及抓住。

时间也没有再给他机会。

“速速禁锢！”落到地上的第二秒德拉科便被揪着衣服提起来，等反应过来已被魔杖抵住颈动脉。

“你被逮捕了，哈利·波特先生。”鹰钩鼻的黑发男人从一群把他们围住的时间管理者身后现身。

“交出魔杖，放开马尔福先生。”

现在。

“五秒。”斯内普说。

德拉科被勒得有些呼吸不畅，他感觉自己大脑也开始缺血，眼前指着自己身后的魔杖似乎密密麻麻到数不清。还有五秒，他胡乱地想着，还有五秒我就获救了，或者说还有五秒波特就死定了。

他们会直接阿瓦达索命吗，还是用钻心剜骨？万一失手打到我身上怎么办啊，我也会死吗？……

五秒不过是一瞬间的事。德拉科搞不清究竟过了多久，他只感到脖子上横着的手突然发力，随后眼前一黑，被迫与地面或是别的什么粗糙表面进行了反复的亲密接触，撞在一个坚硬的物体上才停下来。

身后有凌乱的脚步和咒骂声，就算是再脑袋发晕德拉科也能知道，波特又在千钧一发之际突出重围逃了出来。

他们在一幢楼的屋顶上，周围建筑参差不齐，围剿的时间管理者从四面八方逼近，到处是咒语飞射的声音，几乎是个插翅难逃的局面。德拉科很快找到那个正准备翻出栏杆的背影。

“波特！”

那人闻言回头，看着他似乎是愣了愣，随即竟笑了起来。“你还想跟着我一起走啊，人质先生？”

德拉科一时间被噎住了。从事发到现在的一切都是下意识反应，他根本来不及想自己到底在做什么，只是在跟着感觉走。眼前这个人绑架利用了自己，他却还在跟着对方，为什么？

没等他想明白，哈利的嘴角咧得更开了，连眉梢都扬起笑意。像是一个不合时宜却真正开怀的笑。

“过来。”黑发青年说。

德拉科被抓着手一把扯了过去，嘴唇撞上另两片柔软的东西。这是个异常炽热至几近凶狠的吻，德拉科快要喘不过气来，脑袋嗡嗡作响。

温热手指顺着左手指缝插进来，握紧他的力量不容置喙。“我很高兴，”哈利贴着他的嘴唇说，混着后方越来越清晰的其他动静传入耳中，有种失真的沙哑，“但是抱歉……”

攀在他后背的手臂收紧用力，德拉科又一次在毫无防备的情况下被甩了出去，背后迎接他的却不是坚硬冰冷的水泥地。

“——我还是需要你好好活着回去。”

德拉科在下坠前看到的最后一幕，是他们骤然分离的双手。

09

“然后你就这么让他跑了？”伏地魔的声音听不出喜怒，像在谈论又一个无足轻重的逆反小卒。

除了明眼人都能看出创世者大人对这次的闹事者异常上心。

“波特有同伙，My Lord……是属下考虑不周大意了。”斯内普恭敬地报告。

伏地魔没再说什么，猩红的眼转向立在一旁的马尔福家主：“你的儿子怎么样，卢修斯？”

“德拉科已经被送回家，大人。”卢修斯想了想还是把‘暂时脱离危险’咽了回去。但他也知道自己瞒不过眼前强大的统治者，“但是……您可能需要多注意一下时间圣殿。”

“你认为那群人有能力威胁到时间圣殿？”伏地魔像是来了兴趣。

无论怎么回答都是在往陷阱里跳。可卢修斯也不敢贸然将实情告知这位黑魔王。他已经看出伏地魔对哈利·波特那说不清来由的莫名恨意，冥冥中的预感告诉他，能除掉波特时对方决不会眨一下眼。

可现在他儿子的性命已经被迫和那卑鄙的勒索犯绑在了一起。

单方面控制的共生咒，波特随时可以隔空从德拉科身上偷走他的时间，而他一旦死去，德拉科的心脏也将随之停止跳动。

这是个连活了快600年的他都只是在很久前听说过的禁咒，卢修斯不知道区区一个来自第12时区的家伙是怎么掌握这种黑魔法的。

解除这个该死诅咒的唯一办法是达成施咒者提出的条件——查遍古籍的结果粉碎了他最后的希望。而波特提出的要求是，在七天之后的日出前打开时间圣殿的大门。

卢修斯想起德拉科醒来后的样子，他的儿子在最初的激动后并没有展现出劫后余生的喜悦，脸上的神情也并非是对绑架遭遇的后怕与厌恶。当时的他没来得及细想，满心只有儿子的身体状况和在治疗过程中被发现的那个共生诅咒，严厉地告诫儿子安生待家里不要再乱跑。

即便不情愿也向来不敢顶他嘴的德拉科这一次却显得很平静。但他抬头问了卢修斯一个问题。

——父亲。我想知道，怎么样才算是永生。永生的意义是什么？

“不。无意冒犯您，大人。”卢修斯冷静地回答道，低下头不着痕迹地错开视线。

“在下只是觉得，被逼急的疯子或许没有做不出的事。”

何况是个比他曾经预想中更危险得多的疯子。

第3时区，格里莫广场12号。

“你说把这些都当了能换多少时间？”红发青年观察着宅子内部的家具器物，其中不乏一些一看就很稀有的老古董。

“这里是第3时区，罗恩。”这样的东西到处都是。褐色卷发的女人打消了他的白日梦。

“就是问问。”罗恩耸肩，把自己摔在沙发上，随之扬起的灰尘呛得两人都咳嗽起来。

我知道。赫敏叹了口气也在他身边坐下，几次想说些什么，最终却只是将手搭上对方紧绷的肩。

她无法安慰刚刚失去一个亲哥哥和妹妹的男友，有些事在他们选择踏上这条路时就已注定不可避免，而语言在那一串串清零的刺眼红色前总是显得过分苍白。

传信联络的守护神迟迟没有现身，纳威和卢娜依然生死未卜，赫敏忽然有些后悔没跟着一起去，毕竟以蛇怪毒牙制作的武器虽然是卢娜主要负责，但对时间转换器了解最多的却是她。尽管她也知道派三个人去摧毁只是时间制度核心之一的物件，太过奢侈。

赫敏看了眼自进门起就未曾说过一句话的黑发青年，哈利掐着自己左手小臂前段，那样用力，以至于她能肯定隔着衣袖也已经留下痕迹。她移开了视线。事到如今，也唯有祈愿。

哈利的手几乎被自己掐得失去痛觉。

站在这间仿佛还遗留着他父母和教父气息的屋子里，他忍不住去想他们当年是怎样在这里进行密谋、他们怎么用生命保护了自己、又是以什么样的心态面对随时会降临的死亡。

哈利不害怕死亡，至少从他决定接受自己命运中的使命那一刻起就不再惧怕。

可……如果是其他人呢？

不希望别人因自己而死是个只能存在于乌托邦世界的幻想，亲手把另一个人推上本不属于他的险路却又是另一回事。

指间的余温早已褪去，哈利还牢牢记得那双和他自己截然不同的手的触感。

那不公平，哈利知道。他暂时还不想看到手臂上的数字，就像他不愿去想那个人看到自己的表时会是怎样的反应。

只是，这世界上本就不存在“公平”一说而已。

10

好渴。

德拉科挣扎着睁开眼，他身上热得要命，嗓子像是要冒烟。时间存储器们扔得到处都是，五彩缤纷的灯光闪得眼睛疼，背景里熟悉的摇滚乐挤在一起炸开……

他突然清醒了些。怀里搂着一个人，不是什么值得惊呼的事，余光里瞥到一团黑色，他的手下意识收紧了些，抬起那人下巴。

光影变幻，他看不清怀里人的脸，只习惯性地凑上前去。他突然很想看看这人的眼睛，德拉科边亲吻对方边想，会是什么颜色呢，棕褐，海蓝，灰黑，还是琥珀绿？

待他看到一对放大的天蓝瞳眸时又忽然失了兴趣，敷衍地直接把人推开。下一个接上得很快，德拉科还没反应过来又被抱了个满怀，真他妈重。一种不耐烦的情绪涌过全身。

但惯于被服侍的他没有阻止伸进衣服的手，几声轻微的舒适喘息漏出唇角，视线开始朦胧，他觉得自己又开始困了，嗯……

然后他与不远处一双眼睛四目相对。绿色的。

——不错呀，马尔福少爷。那双眼睛戏谑道。

德拉科一下惊醒了。

滴答，滴答。

除了自己砰砰的心跳声，室内只有指针走动的声响，单调往复，像是一支无限循环永无尽头的世界之歌伴奏。

当然啦，那是个梦。

怎么可能会有派对呢，卢修斯派了保镖寸步不离地跟在他身边，除了待在庄园吃喝拉撒德拉科什么也干不了。于是回家之后的时间过得很慢，却又流逝得飞快。

他父亲没有回答他的问题，只意味深长地看他一眼，让他不要再去想刚刚经历的荒诞无妄之灾。

越是这样，德拉科越是忍不住要去想。

毕竟真的太无聊了啊，他想，找了个冠冕堂皇的理由便放任自己思绪漫游。

那群人疯狂的计划，那些之前一辈子都没见过的景象，最糟糕的是哈利·波特本人，那个他不会遇见第二个的奇葩，黑发绿眼的青年从早到晚地出现在他脑子里，波特的眼睛，波特的嘴唇，波特说过的咋听起来完全不着调的话。

父亲一脸凝重地回来，说从未见过那位大人如此暴怒。有人在第3时区触及他的逆鳞，负责管理那一块的高尔家族于是被剥夺了永生的权利。

而德拉科想起那个青年提起永生时厌恶又怜悯的神情，好像那是什么很可怕的事。他想起贫民区飞涨的物价，那是为了保证每天都有足够的人死去，有足够的时间流向“它们应该在”的地方。

假如永生就是像梦里曾经那样日子的永无止境……德拉科起了一身恶寒的鸡皮疙瘩。

家里开始有形形色色的人不断进出，许多衣着破烂的负伤者被关押进马尔福庄园尘封多年的地牢，他在其中看到一些曾有过一面之缘的面孔，据说他们都是被抓住的叛乱者。

他始终没在其中看到波特。波特不会这么轻易死掉吧，德拉科想，那家伙可是在最后拿走了自己将近十年的时间。

他想波特真是个傻子，九死一生勒索到的第一笔时间，竟然全分给了数量庞大的穷人——劫富济贫，听听，多么愚蠢。

像个自以为是的救世圣人一样。

直到听闻时间圣殿的大门被打开，“那位大人”亲自坐镇处理造反者，他竟然感到了一种如释重负的庆幸——

德拉科觉得自己简直像个患了斯德哥尔摩症的疯子。

他不该这样，明明那群“疯子”想要干的事完全违背整个马尔福家族的利益。

广播里满天飞的悬赏通缉吵得他耳朵疼，德拉科索性把所有张贴着波特大头照的报纸全扔进了壁炉。

反正现在都没什么意义了，伏地魔大人大概很快就可以抓到波特了。

他突然觉得有些喘不过气来。

滴答，滴答，时钟的指针忠实地走着。

波特马上要死了，那个他本人似乎并不在乎的表上会变成一串鲜红的0，那双绿眼里跳动的火焰会变成一滩死水。

不管他身上还带着多少时间，入侵时间圣殿的人只会有死路一条——

“告诉我，哈利·波特在哪里！”地牢里忽然传来贝拉特里克斯歇斯底里的大吼，德拉科浑身一激灵，他都没发现自己这位疯疯癫癫的姨妈什么时候又回到了庄园。

现在不是正在发生叛乱吗，贝拉这个伏地魔最忠实的手下怎么会在这里？他没能听清俘虏的回答，只有愤怒的“钻心剜骨”，想必贝拉也没能问出什么。

可是，波特不是应该正在领着一群人找死吗？按那家伙的性格绝不会出现临阵逃脱这种事，即使手上只剩下十秒，他也不可能不在时间圣殿。

……吧。

德拉科猛地跳起来，向二楼走廊尽头的房间狂奔而去。

11

格林尼治天文台。

哈利抬起头注视圆顶建筑上竖着的尖尖避雷针，耀眼的白光里黝黑的物质正在散去，银白牡鹿挡在他身前，驱散大门前凶狠扑来的摄魂怪们。

就是这里了。

一切开始的地方，诅咒之起源。

大门的门禁解锁时间是一千年，哈利本就没指望从这里突破，攀到二楼抽出背着的格兰芬多宝剑用力劈碎被黑魔法禁锢的窗玻璃，跟着开路的守护神跳了进去。

整座天文台被笼罩在一个巨大的魔法阵里，哈利注意到从自己踏入这个地方起，手臂上的时间就在以比正常快得多的速度流逝——也许是一百倍，也许是一千倍，总之快得看不清。

他并没有多少时间。

哈利提起剑向眼前蜂拥而至的傀儡阴尸劈过去。

时间圣殿。处处狼藉，伏地魔站在殿堂尽头的门前，脸色阴沉得可怕。

卢修斯·马尔福战战兢兢地看着他推开门走进去，那是从未有人有资格涉足的禁地，如今却被一群来自贫民区的亡命徒踏破。

转身退出去的中途他看到慌张跑来的黑衣人，保镖的话像一盆冰水兜头淋下：“你说什么？！”

“我们无法进入保险室那个区域，所以……”说话的人不敢看他的眼睛，“抱歉，My Master。”

“……还不去追是想等着以死谢罪吗？他不在这里。”

卢修斯万分后悔没直接把德拉科绑在家里，他脑子被烧坏了的好儿子竟然在这个时间点不顾阻拦跑出庄园不知所踪。

无从得知德拉科要去哪里做什么，只是刚刚被发现背叛了黑魔王的斯内普的尸体就横在门口，他几乎不敢想下去。

天杀的梅林，简直像个恶趣味的过时笑话。

哈利从昏迷中转醒，眼睛还没睁开脑子里就跳出这么一句话。

他听邓布利多说过新纪元建立前伏地魔身边曾经带着的大蛇纳吉尼，却没想到这传说中的生物竟然也正是全世界最重要的一座钟的看守者。

那比腿还粗的蛇身缠绕在钟的底座，阴翳的黄眼就在面前，“胆大包天的人类……千年来唯一一个。”它嘶声道。

被倒挂吊着着实不是什么好体验，哈利使劲扭动想找个着力点，却只是晃荡得头更加发晕。身上湿漉漉的，也许都是那蛇的口水——该死，诅咒梅林。

“你为什么没吃掉我。”他艰难地出声。

大蛇的竖瞳一下缩紧了：“你竟然听得懂我说话？”它凑近了观察被吊起来的人，这回是真的带了兴趣，“奇怪，除了主人分明不可能有人能懂我们的语言。”

哈利趁此时机观察了一番周围情形。格兰芬多宝剑躺在很远的地面上——好极了，唯一可以杀死这条蛇精的武器也没了。（卢娜改良版蛇怪的毒牙自然是没用的，开玩笑，拿蛇牙对付蛇，他又不是脑子被巨怪踩了一脚。）

而现在那座新纪元第一钟就在他旁边。维持时间制度最基本的核心，假如不能摧毁这座钟，一切都会功亏一篑。

“你闻起来很美味，嗯……”纳吉尼吐着信子靠近他的脸，全身的鳞片上都布满了数字，散发着暗绿的荧光，看起来诡异极了。

“但主人说要等他来。”锋利的獠牙尖在离他几毫米时撤了回去。

那可真是谢谢你，倒吊的姿势使哈利很难翻白眼。

伏地魔还是发现了，但没关系，他本来也只剩下三分钟了。

存放这座钟的密室里时间流逝速度回到了正常水平，哈利眯起眼打量大蛇鳞片上密密麻麻的数字，忽然意识到那也是个表，除了蛇头下方那个之外的第二个表。

一个写着无穷大数字、代表着接近无限时间的表。

哈利突然有点不合时宜地想笑。他真不敢相信那个失心疯了的老不死，为了达到不受制于外物的永恒生命把整个世界搞得一团糟的伏地魔，竟然就那么把自己的生命之表寄存在另一个生物身上。

难怪新纪元现存的传说里都未曾有人见过这条大蛇，这是软禁在这里了啊。

哈利的心情突然愉悦起来。如果说他并没有十足把握厉火能烧毁那座钟，消灭一条还留有生命意识的蛇还是没什么问题的。

现在只需要想办法拿到被打飞出去的魔杖……一分钟倒计时，时间有点紧了。

瞅准时机向蛇头蹬去，哈利借下意识张开的口腔里的蛇牙之力割开绳索落到地上，打了个滚避开嘶吼着扑过来的愤怒大蛇。

三十秒。

他的手意外触到了冰凉的剑锋，哈利抓起那东西用尽全身力气往前扔去，格兰芬多宝剑击碎钟的保护屏障嵌入支架里。可惜啊，差了点准头。

二十秒。

手指触到魔杖的前一刻，蛇尾毫不留情地把那细棍扇飞了出去。操，这魔杖就不能长两英寸，如果是他原本的冬青木，现在一定已经拿到了。

无杖魔法能不能点燃厉火？不知道，但他已经没有“试一试”这个选项了，它必须可以。

十五秒。

哈利觉得自己一定是想拿到魔杖的执念太深，以至于竟然出现幻觉，在纳吉尼背后看到了山楂木魔杖原本的主人。

但他很快发现那并非幻象，正要扑上来击杀自己的大蛇突然顿住，接着猛然调转方向：“大逆不道的人类，你竟然还带了同伙！”

他不是我的同伙……哈利想问德拉科为什么会出现在这里，明明他在斯内普传来时间圣殿消息的第一时间就已经解除了共生咒，而这家伙又是怎么进来的。

金发青年旁银白的光芒给了他答案，他的牡鹿旁边还有一只瘦长的小动物。

“我，呃，觉得你可能……”马尔福少爷说不下去了，抖着的手举起一个东西——时间存储器。他看到巨蛇时本就苍白的脸更白了。

“你——”哈利忽然气急败坏起来，这人为什么要带着一百万年来找死？不知道他为了解除共生咒费了多少时间吗？

十秒。

而他现在甚至已经没有时间把对方骂一顿。

纳吉尼放开已经受伤的哈利，转身向浑身都在抖的德拉科逼近。

七秒。

被蛇牙穿透的手臂疼痛不已，不知是否有毒素渗透，他的意识也开始涣散。那么这就是了，哈利躺在地上脱力地想，希望那咒语够有用，他的身体应当是不错的厉火燃料。

只是在此之前，他还有最后一件事要做。

五秒。

一路跑来已经用掉了大部分力气和勇气，面对那凶狠袭来的巨蛇，德拉科再没有力气移动一步。

他恍惚间听见波特的声音，“快滚出去”还是什么的。怎么自己都快死了还这么凶巴巴的啊。

四秒。

德拉科想把好不容易偷出来的时间存储器给哈利扔过去，手却怎么也使不上劲。

三秒。

伏地魔气急败坏的脸出现在密室门口，已经被毁的两个时间制度核心装置夺去了他大半魔力，当他意识到不对从时间圣殿赶来，几乎已经太迟了。

两秒。

和波特一起死在这里其实大概真的也还不错，看到那张扭曲狂怒的脸时德拉科想。就算这地方爆炸真的会引起世界毁灭，那反正无论如何他也活不了了……无所谓啦。

一秒。

巨蛇的血盆大口近在咫尺，德拉科下意识举起手里唯一能挡一挡的东西。时间存储器触到蛇下颚的鳞片，那数字以无法看清的速度迅速变大。

纳吉尼癫狂地抽搐起来，耀眼的白光从它身体里迸射而出，伴随着伏地魔的怪叫——

倒计时，终止。

12

世界当然没有被毁灭。

哈利等着的心梗感觉并没有出现，理应在他的倒计时清零时会燃起的厉火自然也就不了了之。不过邪门的是那座万恶的钟还是被摧毁了，连带着那条巨蛇和某个老不死一起从这世界上消失了。

预言说他和伏地魔两个之间只能活一个，伏地魔死了，所以他活下来了。

其实这事儿也挺讽刺的，伏地魔之所以会死还是源于他的自大和控制欲，纳吉尼作为整个新纪元唯一和黑魔头共享“永生”的生物不被允许拥有超过十年的时间，意外强行传输过去的百万年让这魔法造物过载崩溃，连带着把它作为一部分生命载体的伏地魔也被迫一同殒命。

至于那座钟，施法者的死亡使笼罩格林尼治天文台的魔法阵失效，所谓维持时间交易制度的最重要核心也就不存在了。

哈利从公墓园里出来时正是傍晚。血一样的夕阳染红天际，天幕却是泛蓝的，一如时间诅咒被破除后的第一个黎明。

时间圣殿战役夺去了几乎所有战友的性命。哈利有过其实应当是他去死的想法，但这种假设没有意义，远不如解决些新社会的问题来得实际。

时间交易制度被推翻后的魔法社会像个初生的儿童，世界与它的正常秩序暌别千年，如今像台年久失修的机器在经历大幅改造后又重新嘎吱嘎吱地试图运转。

哈利被数量庞大的中下层人民奉为救世主，每天忙得脚不沾地。金加隆，银西可，重回社会的古老钱币需要重新分配，标准的制定却是每天都争论不休，无数更繁琐的问题铺出一条漫漫长路。

当然，保住小命也是他的每日任务之一——暗杀来得太过频繁，哈利的缴械咒已经练到了不用看都能出手的程度。

他再一次踏进能算真正意义上的娱乐场所已经是整整三个月之后。

一家还在停业休整的赌场，暂时只有一楼的酒吧开放，位于伦敦市中心，新格林尼治区的旧址。

在吧台边坐下时哈利有一阵的恍惚，上一次来这里时还带着一个巨大的秘密，转眼间物非人也非。人们大都还没适应失去手臂上倒计时的日子，其实他自己也是。

真是难以想象啊……

他端着长岛冰茶在一个人身边坐下，“你家里人竟然能放你出来。”

“可能是因为现在没有人会想不开来绑架我了。”那人说，“毕竟我在家里待着也变不出……钱。”

哈利笑了笑把酒推过去。

又被推了回来。

“你想起来了？”那天晚上的事。

德拉科挑了下眉毛不置可否。“如果我说是，并且被我爸狠揍了一顿，你是打算赔我贞操还是帮我揍回去？”

“你要点脸吧。” 哈利这么说，却有些自知理亏地挠挠脸，索性不再绕弯子：“为什么？”

为什么会出现在格林尼治天文台？为什么要帮起义军？为什么……好像一点都不记恨我？

曾经也是富可敌国长命百岁的人，他不觉得马尔福家的小少爷能倒戈得毫无怨言。所有上层时区的人们换算所得的物质财富都起码缩水了一大半，那不是小数目，对于一些家族来说几乎是致命打击。

金发青年斜睨他一眼。“你都把我们全家都算计进去了。明知故问？”

哈利叹了口气：“对不起。”

德拉科愣了一下，像是没想到他会这么爽快。表情空白了两秒，他干巴巴地评价：“我该夸你事前调查准备工作做得不错。”

哈利眨了下眼，继续。德拉科飞来一个眼刀。

“我其实很后悔，”他说，“真的。”

自杀式行为，岂止是愚蠢，简直是脑瘫。

“但是……”

——但是当时脑子一抽还是去了？

德拉科露出一个假笑。

但是因为，你是我这辈子也不会碰到第二个的奇葩。

死了就太可惜了啊，他如是说。

+1

“你那雪貂怎么变出来的。”

“呼神护卫啊，不是你告诉我的么。”

哪有听别人念一次咒语就能成功的啊，还是在都快吓尿了的情况下。你当你是邓布利多？哈利对这答案完全不满意。

“天赋异禀，别太羡慕。”德拉科被大大地取悦了。

至于自己其实根本忘了触发条件，只是因为从他那里听来这咒语，所以依葫芦画瓢时正好想起那天晚上的经历这种事。

不重要，嗯，根本不重要。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 一些没写清楚的点（dbq我知道都很扯）：
> 
> *哈利最后拿德拉科的时间一是为了让伙伴们能掩人耳目进入新格林尼治区（需要过关费），二是为了应付突发状况（比如天文台里那种）  
> *之前所做的一切其实也是为了“合法”拿到足够时间来支持造反（不），勒索金平分给7-12时区一是为了制造混乱，二则如果起义失败也能先稍微改善一下下层人的处境


End file.
